We are Naruto, We are all One!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: During the battle on the Bridge, when Naruto first assessed Kyuubi's chakra, he unlocked a power that will change the course of history forever! MEGA CROSSOVERS! Naruto-demigod (above super strong-bellow god) Naruto/MASSIVE Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I have a reason. I have become a junior, and with all the work I don't have much time to update. I have also been having trouble coming up with new chapters for my stories, and keep getting new ideas that it gives me a headache. So i'm going to use this small time to focus on this new story, and hopefully do a request from a fan and try to start "****The Demon and his Angel Guardians****".**

**Also, I have a favor. I need more thinking power to help me with ideas. So im looking for any beta-readers, maybe two or three. I don't want to waist my time looking all over the place. So if your interested, PM me.**

**Now onto the story, this idea has been in my mind for a while now. I can safely tell you that this story will be one of the best ****Naruto Multi-Crossovers EVER!**

**Summary****: During the battle on the Bridge, when Naruto first assessed Kyuubi's chakra, he unlocked a power that will make all others seem like a toy sword. MEGA CROSSOVERS! Naruto-demigod (above super strong/bellow god-like) Naruto/Harem**

**I've got this idea from reading the first chapter of **Majin Hentai X's Naruto: Game of the Year Edition

**Also, I won't be revealing who will be in the harem because that will spoil the surprise. However I will say this, Sakura and Hinata will NOT be in the harem. If your asking will, there are two reasons:**

**1. They are overused, there are as many Naru/Hina & Naru/Saku pairings as there are Naru/Sasu (I just threw up in my mouth)**

**2. Sakura is a useless fangirls and Hinata is a stalking freak. I HATE THEM WHEN THEY ARE LIKE THAT!**

**P.S I am not good with lemons because I'm still a virgin (sadly *sob*) and I have not experience in writting them. So if you want one, pm me one, I will need a  
>co-writer(s) to help me. So, like I said on top, if your want to be my beta-reader, PM me. Do it for the sex! I will try to write one to the best of my ability.<strong>

**We are Naruto, We are all one!**

It is said that every mirrior is a gateway to another world. That every star is another planet. That every reflection leads to an alternate dimension were everything is the same, with just one difference.

Its is said that when one dies, if judged good enought by god, their soul is allowed to be renincanated to live a better life if their first one was terrible.

People do not believe in these theories, saiying it was 'science fiction'. You wanna know what I think?

I think these theories, these ideas...

are true.

Every world is conneted with another, this is called the "Cosmic Line". The universe is infinite, no man knows what out there.

Anyway, back to what I was saying before, there are multiple world. For example, say that you are a male. In another world you could be female, or even an animal. Mirrior don't just show you what you look like, they show you someone with a life that is in reverse to yours.

It is said, no, **lawed**, that no two world are to meet. The chaos that would come would scare even the gods.

Unfortunately, no one told this to a young 15-year old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks.

The worst part is...

it will be the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

><p>Naruto shook with rage, this was supposed to be an easy mission and instead it turned into a hellish nightmare.<p>

They were supposed to escort a bridge builder to **Nami no Kuni **(Land of Waves). On the way, they encountered the **Demon Brothers**, two chunin-level missing ninja from **Kirigakure**. After 'killing' Kakashi, they targeted Tazuna, but Sasuke stopped them. Before things could get ugly, Kakashi appeared and effortlessly defeats them. Kakashi complimented Sakura and Sasuke for their courage, while scolding Naruto for freezing.

After that, the team decided to continue with the now A-rank mission. It wasn't long before they met with the bigger treat. Zabuza Momochi, **Demon of the Hidden Mist,** who engaged Kakashi, who was forced to reveal his **Sharingan**. The battle was intense, but Kakashi was able to beat Zabuza. However, before he could kill the nuke-nin, a 'hunter-nin' appeared and took Zabuza away.

(If you are a Naruto-fan, you should already know this, if not, got to **www(dot)naruto(dot)wikia(dot)com/List_of_Episodes#Episodes**)

After a week, and learning the **tree-climbing excercise**, the battle had began. Kakashi against Zabuza & Sasuke against Haku, while Sakura protected Tazuna. Kakashi was having trouble with the **Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Hidden Mist Technique) blocking his view, while Sasuke was trapped in Haku's **Maky****ō Hyōshō** (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirriors).

Naruto eventually showed up after taking care of the bandits sent to capture Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. However, even with Naruto's help, him and Sasuke were unable to touch her. Things started to look up when Sasuke had activated his **Sharingan**, but went back to bad when Sasuke used himself as a human-shield against Haku's sendon that was ment for Naruto.

Now to where we left off.

* * *

><p>Rage, anger, bloodlust, sorrow...so many emotions coursed through him as he looked at Sasuke's body that was laying on the ground, motionless.<p>

"Is this the first time you've watch a friend die in battle? This what it means to be a true ninja. To kill without mercy, to end lives in any way possible." Haku said as she sanked back into her mirrior.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he laid Sasuke's body on the ground. "You'll pay for this." he growled as strange white and black chakra started to appear around him.

_What is this chakra? It's visible, and white and black. It feels strange, soft and warm but also demonic and evil._ thought Haku. She then saw Naruto begin to change.

His hair turned black with blonde highlights, it was still spiky. His clothes also changed, now wearing a black kung fu vest with a symbol on the back, a fan with the top half red and rest white. He wore white cargo pants and black boots. On his right waist was a kunai pouch and a shuriken hoister on his right leg. As he looked up, Haku was shocked. Where his cerulean eyes used to be, now lay a pair of red eyes with three black tomoes around the pupil.

_The Sharingan? How?_

**{I was tempted to stop it here and leave you with wanting more, but since this is the first time I've updated in a long time, i'll continue. Your welcome! XD}**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a large room, as big as Konoha, filled with human sized statued of

"me?"

It was true as there were hundreds of Naruto statues all around that it seemed endless. He walked around and saw that most of them were black with chains around them. As he walked, he read the plaques of a few

"Sparda-Naruto, Puppet Master-Naruto, Naruto-Z, Dragon-Naruto, Wizard-Naruto, Knight-Naruto, Sage-Naruto, Akatsuki-Naruto, Senju-Naruto, Superboy-Naruto, Batman-Naruto, Shinigami-Naruto, Naruko..." he stopped and back paddled "Naruko? Sure the Sparda-Naruto and the others should confuse me, but me as a girl?" he said as he looked at the statue that was, like some of the statues, white and glowing. He then read the information on the plaque

**Naruko-Form****  
>Ninjutsu: 2<br>Taijutsu: 2  
>Genjutsu: 3<br>Intelligence: 4  
>Strength: 2<br>Speed: 4  
>Stamina: 4<strong>

**Naruko is more flexible and is able to dodge much faster. She is also able to move more quickly and dispel genjutsu, but not able to produce them.**

Next to the statue was a floating transparent green square with the words **Would you like to select this avatar?** underneath was** Yes|No. **

"Avatars? Is that what these things are called? But what are they doing here, and more importantly, where is here?"

"I could answer that Naruto-kun." said a voice behind him. He turned and had to use all his will power to keep the blush from appearing. Before him was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She looked to be in her early 20s, had long silver hair, clear white skin, blemish-free, and golden eyes. She wore no make-up, which Naruto didn't think she would ever need with her looks. She was wearing a white kimono and no footwear.

The woman grinned as she saw Naruto staring at her "See something you like Naruto-kun?" she asked with a pose, causing Naruto to lose his inner battle and blush so large it would make an apple look white in comparison.

"U-um...n-no...I mean yes! I mean..." he stopped himself before he could continue emberrasing himself, as the woman just giggled.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I don't mind if you check me out, I mean I will only allow _you_ to look at me like that cutie." the way she said it made Naruto just blushed harder (if it was possible) until he registered something...

"How do you know my name?" he asked, the woman just smilled at him with kindness, compassion, and...was that lust?

"I know your name because I've been watching you since your birth. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kami Goddess of Life and Creation."

**Alright I'm stopping here because its 12:17 am and I'm tired. Sorry for it being short, but I promise this story will ROCK!**

**Leave some reviews. AND BE SURE TO PM ME TO BE MY BETA IF YOUR INTERSTED. PLEASE! I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS!**

**Later**


	2. Inner Uchiha Awakens!

**K.N: I'm back! Happy 2013, not to mention that we aren't dead!**

**Naruto (appearing out of nowhere and hitting K.N in the head): Where the hell have you been?! You haven't updated in TWO years!**

**K.N (holding his head in pain): OW! Excuse me! But do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with ideas? Not to mention that I been having other ideas for other stories, that I couldn't think straight!**

**Naruto: What?! More stories? You haven't even updated the ones you already have!**

**K.N: Keep your panties on, whisker-boy. I'm not going to make more stories for a while now. Besides! I just graduated from high school! I can use the summer to write!**

**Naruto (sighs in relief): Thank goodness. I don't think your fans would tolerate having to wait any longer for your updates, you lazy bastard.**

**K.N (eyebrow twitches): That's it! For that, I'm not going to tell you the surprise.**

**Naruto (eyes perked): Surprise? What surprise? **_K.N turns his back_**Ah come on man! I was only joking! You know you're my best bud. So come on! Tell me the surprise!**

**K.N: Fine. I have been thinking for a while, and have decided to turn the harem into a MASSIVE Harem!**

**Naruto (face turning red): WHAT?! HOW IS THAT A GREAT THING?! ARE YOU TRIYING TO TURN ME INTO A PERVERT?!**

**K.N: Maybe. Besides, this is a ****massive crossover****, so I'm bound to bring some people from other shows into the fic. Especially females. (K.N grins like a certain cat in a certain wonderland)**

**Naruto: B-but…**

**K.N: NO BUTTS! You will do as you're told, and you will like it!**

**Naruto (his head drops down): Fine.**

**K.N: Also, I'm thinking of redoing **_**From just a bite**_**.**

**Naruto: What?! B-but that's you most liked story.**

**K.N: I just don't like how I did it. So I will change a few things.**

**Naruto (sighing): You're the boss.**

**K.N: Damn right I am! One more thing, have you seen the new Naruto manga. **

**Naruto: Yeah, so what?**

**K.N: So, what?! It looks like you may end up with Hinata! WHY MUST THE WORLD GO AGAINST ME?! Not to mention Sasuke turning good and joining back with Team 7 and saying he's going to be Hokage! Damn you Kishimoto! (runs out of the room crying)**

**Naruto: (sweat drops) Since the idiot is…um busy, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Konoha's Nightmare doesn't own Naruto or any other series that may appear during the fanfic. ENJOY!**

Talking – "Oh Kami."

Thoughts – '_He's so sexy!'_

Kyuubi, Gods/Goddesses, Techniques – "**This is not good!"**

**Warning: Sakura/Kiba/Kakashi/Asuma/Council bashing. Minor Minato Bashing. Uber-Naruto, Unexpected events, Massive Harem, Gender-Change for males, Lolicon, MILF, incest.**

**This is an idea I've gotten when I played Spider-man: Shattered Dimensions, and watched Kamen Rider Decade and ****Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger****.**

**Because I have been gone for so long, this will be my longest chapter I have ever done. YEAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>We are Naruto, We are all one!<strong>

**{Commencing Fanfic Opening}**

**(Abingdon Boys School ~ STRENGTH)**

As the instrumental plays, the scene shows a grass field rushing by, before the camera shots to the sky showing the title:

我々アールNaruto, 我々アールすべて一! (also as : We are Naruto, we are all one!)

**kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyo ni sarasarete afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku wo nazoru kara**  
>(My dry lips are exposed to the frozen sun, my overflowing tears drip as they glitter and trace down my face…)<p>

Naruto was standing on top of a big mountain, a big forest all around him. His arms crossed and eyes closed. The scene changes to a city in ruins with fire blazing all around, as Naruto is standing in front of a mysterious man.

**tarinai kasho wo tada umeau youni kimi wo motometeita fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kakiatsumete  
><strong>(To simply make up for my insufficient place, I kept searching for you. I gathered this inherited pain into my trembling finger.)

Naruto is sitting against a wall, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. His shadow in front of him shows a giant beast with ten tails.

**kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo ****sadame**** to iu nara nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama…**  
>(This wish I hold deep within my heart, if it's called Destiny, the memories left behind and your face I've lost, will still continue to be deserted…)<p>

He fights unknown shinobis. Dodging attacks and sending kunais back at them. A black sword in his hands and he cuts down the enemy one by one. A big explosion hides him, and then clears, showing his serious blue eyes.

**kasukana toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite kosureru tamashi no ****me**** wo saru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsunde  
><strong>(I hesitate in my faint breath and wavering gaze… The sparkle piercing the eye of our grated souls embraces us both.)

He stares at a mirror, his head slammed into the glass as a tear fall down his cheek. He is then walking around a room full of mirror, his reflection all around. The reflections then disappear to show different scenes from the show.

**deawanakereba kidzukeau koto sae mo nakatta no kana? mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto ****nemu****rou  
>(<strong>If we didn't meet, would we have hurt each other? As we cuddle in the pain of our broken wings, let's gently go to sleep…)

His hands clench tight as the shadows move closer to him. Suddenly, arms wrap around him, causing his head to shot up in shock. He turns his head around, and a smile grows on his face.

**modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga kimi no nukumori ni kogarete…  
><strong>(Because I can't return…because I can't go back, I give up my life… That distant day and these hands that loses everything yearn for your warmth…)

He runs through a rocky field, explosions spreading up all around him. He leaps into the air and raises his blade. He descends down and clashes blades with a man in an orange mask.

**dare mo ga chigau samishisa machi yotte ****asu**** wo hoshigaru kedo kimi ga mezashita kegarena kiso no tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite  
><strong>(Everyone holds their own sadness, they wish for a future but what you wanted was to break me with the strenght of a defiled base.)

He lays on a bed and a hospital, his body covered in bandages. There were many females around the rooms. One of his eyes opens, looking at the women and gives a small smile. He slowly sits up and rips the bandages off.

**koe ni dekizu ni ****ta****eta inori wo ****sadame**** to nadzukete nokozareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama…  
><strong>(Without saying it, I stopped my prayers and inscribed into them the name of Destiny. The memories left behind and your face I've lost, continue to be deserted within my starved heart…)

He enters a giant room filled with different statues of himself. He walks to the middle of the room and closes his eyes. Then the eyes of all the statues begin to glow. The glow gets bigger, blinding the screen. He appears standing in front of Konoha's gates, every civilian and shinobi standing behind him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

_The Sharingan? How?_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a large room, as big as Konoha, filled with human sized statues of "me?"_

_"How do you know my name?" he asked, the woman just smiled at him with kindness, compassion, and...was that lust?_

_"I know your name because I've been watching you since your birth. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kami Goddess of Life and Creation."_

_Now_

Naruto stared at the woman in front of him, his face blank as he replayed what he heard just a few seconds ago. Eyes half closed, lips thinned in a straight line. All the while, the woman looked at him with an innocent expression, already knowing what to expect when his brain starts to work again, her lips trying to contain a laugh at seeing his look. After three seconds, he opened his mouth.

"You're Kami?" he asked.

A nod.

"Kami, goddess of heaven. Strongest and Ruler of the other gods and goddesses?"

Another nod.

"…." A tense silence over took the room as the two living beings looked into each other's eyes. Not even a blink.

When the tension reached its peak, Naruto did the only thing his pre-teen hyperactive mind could think of…

"You really expect me to believe that bullshit!" Naruto yelled his right eye twitched nonstop. First he watches Sasuke die in front of him. Then he finds himself in a strange place with no idea on how to get out. Finally, he meets an, admittedly, gorgeous woman who says she was kami, KAMI!

A beautiful giggle hit his ears, drawing a blush that he tried to control, his legs feeling like jelly as he heard that sweet, lovely sound that sent electricity through his-

'_AH! No! Bad Naruto! Bad! Don't let her control you with her nice, loving- ah!'_

After controlling her giggles, he turned to the blonde, not in any way offended by his words. In fact, she looked even more amused. **"I understand that it may seem hard to believe Naruto-kun. I can assure you with proof that I am Kami. However, let's first deal with the situation that you are in before we talk."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Situation? What si-', _his eyes widened as images flash through his head. The masked ninja, Sasuke taking the blow meant for him, his cold body in his arms. A sudden pain went through his body, causing him to fall to his knees. His teeth clenches as he felt as if his muscles were breaking apart and reshaping. His knuckles turning white as his fists clenches, pupils dilating and veins poping. Then, strange images came to him. He saw himself, but someone else at the same time. More 'memories' came, he remembers things that he never did, jutsus that he didn't learn. A life with a loving family and felt so real, yet also like a dream.

Unknown to him, a statue started to glow a light blue as a female voice that sounded familiar but didn't know how was heard throughout the room.

**Would you like to choose this avatar?**

A ding similar to a bell was heard

**YES**

A male voice then sounded in a sports announcer way.

**U-U-Uchiha Naruto **{think of the voice that the Decadedriver makes in Kamen Rider Decade. Here's an example **www . youtube watch?v=h18-u5dg0eI**)

Naruto's body then suddenly started glow a reddish-orange color and shot up into the topless ceiling along with the glowing statue.

Left alone in the strange room, the woman known as 'Kami' smiled as she looked at the spot Naruto was once at. **"Naruto-kun, you may not know it but you play a very important part in this. Do not fret though, for you will gain the love that you have always sought, along with great power that will help you become feared and respected throughout the world. However, you must remember 'with great power comes great responsibility."**

She walked to the statue that was glowing blue, but was now glowing green. She read the plaque under it.

**Uchiha Naruto**

**Aliases: Black Demon, Heir of Madara, Uchiha Heir, Black Fox**

**Ninjutsu: High-Kage**

**Taijustsu: High-Jonin**

**Genjutsu: Low-Kage**

**Kenjutsu: High-Jonin  
><strong>

**Intelligence: 4  
><strong>

**Strength: 5**

**Speed: 5  
><strong>

**Stamina: 4  
><strong>

**Affinities: Fire, Wind, and Lightning, Blaze Release  
><strong>

**Specialties: Swordsmanship, Sensory, Kage mastery of Fire, Eternal ****Mangekyō Sharingan, Jinchuuki of Kyuubi.**

She then turned and walked towards a door that wouldn't have been seen with all the statues around it. Before she could open it however, she stopped and gained a small perverted smile **"Do not worry though. For my sisters and I will make sure you are**_** perfectly prepared**_**. Hehehe!"** with that last perverted giggle that would do Jiraiya proud, she went through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami no Kuni – Unnamed Bridged (Minutes before Naruto's Transformation)<strong>

Kakashi breathed heavily as he tried to figure out a way to finish Zabuza. It looks like he has underestimated to former Kiri-nin. '_He truly is a master in the art of silent kill. I need to finish this quickly and get to Sasuke.'_

Deciding it was time to use one of his trump cards; he reached into his pouch and took out a scroll. He unrolled it and took some blood from his chest wound. He had to make this count in order to win. However, before he could continue, he sensed a strange power. It felt good, but evil at the same time. _'This power, is it the Kyuubi? It has to be! No human could have this kind of power. This is my chance to finish what sensei started and kill the demon once and for all! I'll just tell the Hokage that Naruto was killed by Zabuza.'_

Kakashi wasn't the only one to feel the power, as all across the bridge, everyone felt it. For some like Tazuna, it felt like an angel was shinning him with a light that made him feel protected. While everyone else felt as if the Shinigami was there to take their souls. It seemed that it was too much for Sakura as she passed out, as a small yellowish puddle formed around her waist causing Tazuna to back away from her with a disgusted expression. _'She's supposed to protect me?'_

Zabuza seemed to be doing a bit better than everyone else, but even he couldn't help the bit of fear go through him. _'What is this feeling? Is it Kakashi? No, even he couldn't do something like this. It feels like it's coming from…oh no! Haku!'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ice Mirrors*<strong>

Haku gasped as she stared at the crimson eyes that looked at her without any emotion. _'How can this be? How can he have the Sharingan? He isn't an Uchiha, and why does he look so different all of a sudden. Could he have been wearing a henge? No, it would have been disrupted when he was hit by the needles. Then, what is this?'_

Her train of thought was interrupted when 'Naruto' vanished and appeared in front of her in a blink. _'How did he find the real me?'_

'Naruto' brought he fist back and sent a push to the mirror. Using her speed, Haku jumped from the mirror to another one. As she looked back, her eyes widened as she saw her mirror being destroyed easily.

'Naruto' turned his head towards her and smirked. He then ran through hands signs. He took a deep breath as he called out his technique

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**).**" And blew out blue fireball that was twice as big as the one Sasuke used. As the fireball headed towards her Haku smirked behind her mask.

'_Does he really think his attack can melt my ice? All it is doing is- wait, what?!'_ Her eyes widened as she felt her ice mirror melting from the heat! _'Impossible!'_

An explosion sounded and a cloud of smoke covered the mirror dome. Haku flew out of the smoke and landed a few feet away. She had 2nd degree burns on her left arm, with some of her clothes burned, showing her burned leg. Her mask had been destroyed, showing her slightly burned but still beautiful face. She shakily got up as she stared at where her dome of mirrors was in both shock and horror. Her strongest attack was disintegrated by flames, something that should be impossible, _'H-how! No ordinary fire can melt a bloodline ice attack! How can Naruto-san suddenly become so strong?'_

She was broken from her thoughts as the blue fire that was still there, parted to show 'Naruto', not a scratch on him. His arms crossed, with his emotionless face, standing next to the body of Sasuke. She shivered as those cold Sharingan eyes eyed her like a bloodthirsty predator, just waiting for his prey to make its last mistake.

'Naruto' turned his attention to Sasuke, his face still blank as he looked at the motionless body of his teammate. After a few seconds, he smirked. _'So, it looks like Haku-chan didn't have it in her to kill._ He then raised an eyebrow in surprise '_interesting, VERY interesting.'_

He then turned to Haku, freezing her from getting to her feet. He opened his mouth to speak, Haku detecting a change in tone of voice than from before, his voice a bit deeper and smooth. "I don't know what's going on to be truthful. I feel different, and a strange sense of déjà-vu. If this is a dream, or some sort of past-time travel, remains to be seen. Though I suppose it will have to wait until our battle is over. It seem you are just the same as when we last battled, sad really. I though you would be stronger than what you were. Though I question the position in little Sasuke, but I feel as if it isn't my place to question at the moment."

Haku blinked in confusion, what the hell was Naruto talking about. She shook her head, maybe he's have a moment of craziness from that strange chakra. '_Doesn't matter anyway.'_ she thoughts as she slowly raised herself to her feet, wincing from her burns. "Naruto-kun," she called, bringing his attention to her, "please, kill me."

The only reaction she got was a blink, a few seconds of tensed silence fell between them as they stared at each other. Just as Haku was about to repeat herself, Naruto asked "Why would I do that for you Haku-chan?"

Haku stared at the ground with empty eyes. "I have failed Zabuza-sama. I failed my purpose, I don't deserve to live. So I beg of you, finish me." Her voice broken, hollow, what was the point of continuing on if she failed her master?

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle, she lifted he head to see Naruto laughing, not a loud laugh, but one that showed as if he found everything amusing; combined with his deep voice causing a shiver to be sent down her spine. "You say that you failed your purpose? Well, how can you fail your purpose if you don't even know what your purpose is?" He had an amused smirk that was as if the situation they were in wasn't life or death, but a game.

"My purpose is to serve Zabu-" she was cut off as Naruto gave another low chuckle; his sharingan eyes spinning a slow-hypnotical pace.

"_That_ is Zabuza's purpose. I asked for _yours_, Haku-chan." Her eyes widened in surprised. "Isn't about time you asked yourself the million dollar question?"

"Question?" Naruto nodded, his face back to his emotionless mask.

"What do _you _want to do?"

Dark-brown eyes widened in shock. After Zabuza found her, she never questioned him. Why would she? He took her under his wing, trained her, feed her. _Raised_ her. She had no reason to doubt him. She never questioned her loyalty, and she never planned to. Now, as she heard that question, a battle was fought in her mind. On one side was her loyalty to Zabuza; saying that she had no reason think about it.

While on the other were more questions? _Did she want this? Did she want to constantly have to run? To sleep with one eye open?_

Naruto could see that she was in a state of mental war. He sighed, his patience running thin. "Haku-chan, I can see that you are scared. Not for Zabuza, but for yourself." She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. She felt tired all of a sudden. "You may not know it, but it actually pains me to see you like this. For when I see you, right now, I see myself."

Haku stares at him, in both confusion and hope.

Naruto continues, "I can see it in your eyes, how your father killed your mother, how you killed him in self-defense. How you joined Zabuza, so you can be protected not just physically, but emotionally too."

For more than one time that day, Haku was shocked. This blonde boy, no older that she was, was able to break through her barriers and pick through her so easily. She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked in surprise as Naruto hugged her. How did he get to her without her noticing?

She shivered as she felt his breath near her ear. "If you would like, you can come to Konoha with me." Brown eyes widened "You don't have to live in fear any more. I promise not to leave you alone. You may not feel the same, but you're my friend. If Zabuza truly cared for you, he would allow it, as it would mean your happiness. However, it is your decision on whether you wish to come or not."

More tears fell down as her body shook. What was she to do? "As long as I draw breath, you will never be alone."

"…"

"…"

All was silent, the tears have stopped, her body stopped. It was as if time stood still.

Haku's eyes were blank, not emotion could be seen. Then, finally "Yo-you promise n-not to leave m-me?"

Naruto gave a small smile "I promise." Then without holding them back, Haku let her mask slip as she held onto Naruto tightly. She cried on his shoulder, for the first time since she cried for her mother's death, she cried out her fears, her loneliness. Naruto not doing anything; his body still as he hold her. Mentally, however, was a different story. He knew something was different, he felt it all around. He had no idea what it was, but at the same time he did. He was so confused. _Was this a trick? A genjutsu? No, his sharingan would have sensed it. Sharingan? Why was he in Waves? Why was Haku-chan here? Wasn't she dead? The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in the Uchiha compound. Wait, Uchiha compound? Why would he be there? He lived there. No he lived in the slums of Konoha._

'_What the fucking __**hell**__ is going here?!'_ he mentally screamed. "Haku-chan." She looked at him. His sharingan span "**Sleep.**" Her eye lids dropped, as the genjutsu hit her. Naruto gently lowered her to the ground. Once she was safe, he turned his attention the familiar chakra signature he sensed. A growl erupted from the back of his throat, as the mist began to slowly disappear. His eyes unconsciously shifting to his EMS for a few seconds.

"**Hatake."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*With Kakashi &amp; Zabuza* (During Naruto's Battle)<strong>

'_I must end this now! There will probably by the only chance I get to avenge Minato-sensei!' _"Zabuza, can you hear me?" he called into the mist "Neither of us have time to waste!"

He spread his blood on the scroll.

"This might not suit your style, but let's end this game!" he clapped his hands together in a tiger seal.

A cruel laugh came through the mist. "Sounds interesting, show me what you can do in this situation, Kakashi!"

_'If eyes and ears wouldn't work in this mist...'_ He then ran through hand-signs for what he will need to finish this battle. He slammed his palms into the ground "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (**Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang**)."**

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Zabuza could be heard laughing. "Hmph, whatever you do is useless. You can't figure out where I am!" Kakashi stayed silent, keeping his senses on full alert. "However, I know exactly where you are Kakashi! You are trapped by my jutsu."

Before he could attack, he felt the ground rumble. "Huh?" The cement erupted and something came out. "GAH!" He cried in both shock and pain as he found himself trapped and bitten by a group of **ninken(ninja hounds)**.

"…then just use your nose." Kakashi finished his thought, the tomoe his sharingan eye spinning. The mist began to clear bit, showing Zabuza restrained all over his body. "That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is specially designed for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill was for this. With your weapons soaked with the scent of my blood of my blood, it made it easy for my ninken to find you even with this thick mist. The tables have turned; _you_ are the one trapped in _my_ jutsu. Your future…is death!" He did some hand signs and pointed his right arm down, palm pointed to the ground and fingers curled; his left hand holding his right wrist. Lightning chakra surging to his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>*Naruto*<strong>

After he moved Sasuke and Haku and laid them against the rails, he began to slowly walk to where Kakashi and Zabuza were. He began to think on how he should do things. _'I could wait until Hatake kills Zabuza, and then kill that one-eye bastard when he's weak. No, something tells me to keep Kakashi alive at the moment. I'll knock out Hatake first then kill Zabuza.'_

He saw Kakashi with his hand covered in lightning, ready to end Zabuza. _'I don't think so.' _Channeling chakra to his feet, he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Kakashi. His left arm struck out to hold Kakashi's right wrist, stopping his **Raikiri (**Lightning Blade**)**.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't expect this person to appear, even more to stop his strongest attack with his arm.

An arm covered in blue fire.

"What?! Who are you?!" he asked. He didn't know what it was, but something about this man, this _boy_that didn't look any more that 15 scared him to the very core.

Naruto, his hair covering his eyes, spoke in a low haunting voice "You sicken me, Hatake. Just the very sight of you makes my blood boil." He raised his head showing his sharingan eyes, shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi, taking a look at him stood shocked. "H-How can this be?" he stuttered "A-Are you an Uchiha?!"

Naruto chuckled "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." He then lost his smirk. "You're services are no longer needed right now. So **sleep**." He cast a high A-rank genjutsu on Kakashi, making him fall unconscious. Not even caring of him falling on his face and breaking his nose (but secretly enjoying it) he turned to Zabuza, who was no longer trapped by dogs due to him disrupting the jutsu by launching senbon into the scroll.

Zabuza looked at the newcomer. "Who are you?" even though he didn't show it, he was scared. He was tired and weak, and Haku was nowhere to be found.

With a smirk, Naruto spoke "The name's Naruto Uchiha; but it won't matter to you because you'll be dead soon. And that sword will be mine." Zabuza narrowed his eyes at this kid.

Tazuna, who heard what Naruto said, was shocked and confused. _'What the?! Is this that same goofy brat? What happened to him?'_

"My sword? What makes you think that I'll give you my sword?" the former mist-ninja asked.

With the smirk still on his face, Naruto stated. "Who said I was asking? It's simple really, I'm going to kill you and take it from your cold, lifeless body."

Before anyone could do anything, the sound of clapping could be heard.

"Hehehe! So, the big bad demon could even handle some kids? How disappointing."

The three conscious people on the bridge (Sakura is still knocked out) turned to the end of the bridge to find a short fat man wearing an expensive suit with an army of bandits begin him.

"Gatou!" Zabuza growled "What are you doing here? And what's with all these men?!"

Naruto scoffed _'I almost forgot how this guy makes me sick.'_

Tazuna clenched his hands in anger at the sight of the man that took over Wave and ruined his people.

Gatou gave a cruel chuckle. "Hehehe, I'm sorry to say the plan has changed. Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to kill you here."

"What?"

"I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me. So I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. It's simple really; I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?" the chubby drug dealer said with a large smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his sharingan spinning faster. This fool was after his prey, something he will _**not**_let happen.

"The only problem in the plan was you…Zabuza." Zabuza growled "The **Devil of the Hidden Mist**? What a joke if you ask me. You are nothing but a cute…little…baby…devil."

The bandits began to cheer and laugh "We can easily kill you now!"

Naruto scoffed. If there was one thing he hated, it was an idiot wasting his time. _'This might waste my chakra by 60% but it will get the job done.' _He then checked his pouch on his back waist._ 'I have some soldier pills, so I will hopefully have enough to kill Zabuza.'_

He closed his eyes and gathered his chakra.

"Oh look! The brat's praying!"

"Like that will do any good!"

"Hope you kissed your goodbyes gaki!"

A smirk came across Naruto's face "The only one saying good bye, is **you**!" His eyes snapped open. Instead of his normal sharingan, it showed a black sclera with what looked like a red swirl, with a black pupil at the center. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glowing with power.

"Die, **Amaterasu! (**Illuminating Heaven!**)**" A large blast of jet-black, rimmed red flames shot out of his eyes and struck the bandits. The bridge was then filled with screams of pain and terror as the skin of the bandits melted off their bones. Soon even the bones started to melt. The entire sight both awe and terrified Zabuza and Tazuna.

Naruto then cancelled the attack, and quickly ate a few soldier pills before he could fall to his knees in exhaustion. Soon the only one alive was Gatou, who was on his back, shacking in fear, with a large stain in both his crotch and ass.

A shadow then covered over him, and slowly he looked up to see the image of Naruto, giving him a death stare. "P-Please! S-Spare me! I'll give you anything you want! Money, Power, WOMEN!"

"Your judgment isn't for me to decide. That right belongs to the people of this land."Naruto said, his voice lacking any emotion. Gatou's eyes widen in terror. "Don't even bother praying, for there is no God that will show you mercy."

Before the pig could scream, he was knocked out by a kick to the head. With that done, the black hair Uchiha turned his attention toward the injured and terrified swordsman, currently shacking form the Killer Intent he was feeling.

"Now, Zabuza Momochi. Where were we?" he asked with a large grin.

"W-What are you?!" Zabuza yelled. He has never been so scared in his life; not even when he attacked the Fourth Mizukage.

"Me?" he vanished and reappeared beside the nuke-nin, his head next to his ear and whispered "I'm your death."

Zabuza coughed up blood, and slowly looked down. He see a chokutō (straight sword) with the Uchiha clan symbol in the hilt.

"Goodbye, Zabuza Momochi."

With a final grunt, the former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist**)** fell to the ground and died.

"…"

"…"

Silence took the bridge as Naruto, gave a silent prayer to Zabuza, and Tazuna, shocked at everything he just saw, stood frozen in their places.

"Tazuna-san."

The sound of his name shook the old man out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to the young boy that suddenly changed from a goofy fun-loving blonde into a black haired cold hearted stranger.

"I would like for you to keep what you have seen my do here a secret. Also not to mention of what I look like right now." The young 'Uchiha' asked.

Tazuna blinked in surprised "Why would you want to do that?"

Naruto turned to him, his face now having a bored look, but there was confusion in his eyes. "I feel strange for some reason. Like what has happened her right now, is an event that will catch the attention of the wrong people. Besides, I don't trust Kakashi, he has always held a deep hatred towards me. If he was to know of what I've done, he will see me as a threat and will kill me without hesitation."

Tazuna's eyes widened. Why would the kid's sensei try to kill him? "If asked, say 'a stranger appeared and knocked Kakashi out. He then killed Zabuza in order to collect his bounty.' I will seal Zabuza's body and will need you to hide it for me. Do not, under any circumstances let Hatake find the scroll. Also, Haku, the masked ally with Zabuza, is alive. She will be coming with me to my village. Make sure that my 'team' doesn't do anything to her. Can I trust you with this?" he hasked.

After a few seconds, Tazuna nodded. Naruto smiled and nodded in return. He then took a scroll out and sealed Zabuza in it and threw it to Tazuna, who clumsily caught it. He then picked up Zabuza's sword, which then disappeared in a white flash. He frowned in confusion, but didn't give it much thought. He turned back to the old bridge builder. "I sense the people of Wave coming. I am tired from battle, so you won't have to worry about carry us to your house alone. Sasuke and Haku are in the direction behind me. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." Just as he finishes he faints and falls to the ground. He was covered in a white light, which then bursts to show Naruto back to normal, blonde hair and orange clothes and all.

However, before consciousness leaves him, he hears that same female voice again.

"**Congratulations! New avatar unlocked! **_**Hyōton Naruto!**_**"**

"**Congratulations! New avatar unlocked! **_**Momochi Naruto!**_**"**

"**Congratulations! Kubikiribōchō obtained! First sword key gained!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*The Naruto Sanctuary*<strong>

When Naruto opened his eyes, he finds himself back in the strange place with the Naruto statues.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" he yelled. He couldn't make sense of what he just saw. It was as if he was watching his own body in a third person point of view. He saw what he did, how he moved, him speaking with Haku and inviting her to come to Konoha (though he was going to do it anyway). He was surprised when 'he' attacked Kakashi, his own sensei! He was shocked and sad when the words of how Kakashi hated him come out of his own lips. He was just like the villagers. He was, however, completely dumbfounded when he saw the saw eye Kakashi had in his _own_ eyes! The Sharingan, the bloodline of the Uchiha Clan; and he had it! And that black-fire 'he' used to _kill_ the bandits!

What the hell was going on?!

**"I see that you're back."** He looked behind to see the woman that said she was 'Kami'.

"Oh, it's you. Alright! Who are you and where are me?!" he asked/yelled as he pointed at her.

Still smiling, she answered **"Like I said Naruto-kun. I am Kami, and I am here to explain a great gift you possess." **Naruto crossed his arms.

"Alright, say I believe that you are Kami. What just happened? Who…who was that guy…uh me?!" The beautiful woman nodded at him. She turned around and began walking to the door.

**"If you want answers, follow me cutie."** She gave a giggle as she knew Naruto was blushing behind her.

When they pass through the door, Naruto was amazed to see that they were in a hallway made of black bricks. It looked like the castles he used to read about as a kid. As they walked, he saw portraits of himself, but looking different, and other people. Some looked familiar, others didn't. There was a blood-red carpet on the floor, and chandeliers changing from the ceiling. There weren't any windows, and only a doors on both sides of the hallway, but they had locks on them.

After a few minutes, Kami led him to a door that wasn't locked. **"This Naruto-kun, is your room."** She opened the door, and he was shocked.

The room was huge. At least double the size of his apartment. The walls were colored a reddish-orange paint with a king sized bed on the left wall, it had black sheets and red pillows. There was a big desk against the right corner. There were also two doors on the other side of the room.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Naruto said. The Goddess smiled, glad that he liked it. She then walked toward the bed and sat on it, she pats the spot next to her. **"Come here Naru-kun."**

Like a possessed man, he went to her and set down. The woman took a deep breath, getting ready for the obvious long discussion that is about to come.

**"Now then, I'm sure you have lots of questions. I'll make sure to answer them."** She said. Naruto tried to calm his nerves. He has so many question, he should take it slowly.

"Well first, what was that place?"

**"That was the 'Naruto Sanctuary'."** He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto Sanctuary?"

**"The room that connects every Naruto in the Narutoverse."**

"'Every Naruto'? 'Narutoverse'? You're not making any sense."

Kami gave him a smile that surprised him. Her smile held so much love, yet sadness.

**"It would be best to start at the beginning. Please don't interrupt me until I'm finished."** Naruto nodded. She took a breath.

**"500 billion years before your galaxy was created, I and 7 other gods lived happily in heaven. There were no fights and only a few arguments. The gods were me; Kami Goddess of Life, my sister Yami Goddess of Darkness, my other sister Shinigami Goddess of Death, Inari Lord of Foxes, Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun, her brother Tsukuyomi God of the Moon, and Susanoo God of Storm. However, there was one other god, the very first and most powerful god in existence. His name…was Naruto, God of Creation and Chaos!"**

Naruto's eyes were so wide, they could almost pop out. A god…had the same name as him!

**"Not only that, but he was also the husband of me, Yami, Shinigami, and Amaterasu. He was also the teacher all us God. He created us, taught us. He was a being of both power and leadership. He was also the kindest being ever; he always knew what to say to settle disputes. Not to mention a great lover."** She said the last part with a blush. Then her expression turned sad. **"We taught that we would always be together for all eternity. However, there came an impact that shattered that happiness. One of my angels, Lucifer, betrayed us. He became lusting for power; none of us saw it at first, thinking he was just being crazy. Only Naruto-koi was suspicious. We never saw it coming. Somehow, he gained an ability to absorb the strength of other angels and demons alike. He grew so strong, he became known as a Darth-God. He managed to evade our detection, becoming stronger as the days passed."** Tears began to drop down her smooth cheeks. **"Naru-koi said that we should prepare for when he strikes. We didn't listen! We became arrogant, thinking that no being was stronger than a god! *sob* H-He attacked so suddenly, he had an army! Demons, Fallen Angels, Monsters, Titans! The war lasted for centuries, many soldiers died. Planets were destroyed! It was madness! *sob* Then *sob* then it came! Naruto and Lucifer faced off. Naruto was the only one that had a chance to kill him. The fight was unlike anything ever seen! They fought non-stop for years. Naruto knew that there was only one way to finish Lucifer."** She started to cry harder. Naruto had a feeling that what would happen next wouldn't be good. **"H-He had to sacrifice himself to destroyed Lucifer! He grabbed firmly onto him and channeled all his energy into his core. He turned himself into a bomb powerful enough to destroy a being that could have been stopped if we just paid attention! It was our fault my Naruto died! We won the war, but at a terrible cost!"**

She fell to the ground in her knees, pain and everlasting guilt in her face. Naruto sat there for a few seconds, taking everything he heard. He then shook himself out of his daze and rushed to the heartbroken Goddess.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He didn't know why, just that he had to comfort her; not even paying attention as her DD-cup breasts smashed against his chest. He whispered sweet things to her, hoping to calm he down. After a few minutes, it worked. She looked at him.

**"T-Thank you *hiccup* N-Naruto-kun."** He gave her a warm smile, causing her to smile back. She lifted a hand, and ran it against his whiskered cheek. She then heard the cutest thing ever, Naruto purring. She had to use all her willpower to not hug the life out of him.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. **"There's more you should know. It was 10 years after the war that we found something amazing. It seemed that when Naruto-kun…'exploded' fragments of his soul scattered. Those fragments held enough of his amazing power, that they each created a solar system. We observed what would happen, and found two things. 1) Each system was closed to each other. Because of that, we named this universe, The Narutoverse. 2) Each system had a 'Naruto' in a physical form that would act as a sort of 'protector' to its home planet. Not in a 'save the world kind', but in a way that they were all connected directly to the planet's life. They act as a sort of life force for it and only stop when they grow to their mature peak, mostly their mid-twenties. If say, one Naruto were to be killed at a young age, that planet would have nothing to keep it stable, causing it to explode. To only way to prevent such a thing from happening is if the Naruto has children."** Seeing the confusion, she explained. **"Humans don't know this, but when one has children, a piece of their soul along with their mate brakes apart and unifies to create new life."**

"Cool." Naruto said, causing a giggle to come from Kami.

**"Yes, _very_ cool. Now then, back to the subject in hand. _You_. You see, when a Naruto dies, his soul fragment gets sent to heaven. We collect the fragments and fuse them together to try and recreate the 'First Naruto'. However, we found out that no matter what, they won't connect together. We searched for an answer, and found one. _You_ Naruto-kun, are the master soul fragment. You are a direct reincarnation to the first Naruto. It is the reason for the Naruto Sanctuary. Your soul is very different from the others, for you see your soul is directly connected to every other Naruto. Because of this, you are the strongest Naruto currently in the universe because you are able to turn into any other Naruto. This ability is what I call Soruirege or Soul Switch, which is pretty self-explanatory. Your soul is switched with one from another Naruto, giving you the appearance and abilities from that Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widen to gastric proportions. This was just unreal!

Kami stared at him for a few seconds, looking at his frozen form. She hoped she didn't break his brain from all this information.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"…*blink, blink*…SO AWESOME! I NEVER KNEW I WAS SO COOL! ME, THE DEAD LAST BEING THE REINCARNATION OF ANOTHER ME THAT WAS THE STRONGEST GOD EVER! OH MAN! OH MAN! TO THINK THAT I WAS SO IMPORTANT! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE A DREAM!" The hyperactive talking Naruto said.

Kami laughed as she saw the child like face of her future-beloved. After calming him down, she talked.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, but you must listen carefully so I can explain your status. Alright, you are now known as a **_**Cosmic-Knight**_**, it means that you are to make sure that the dimensions are protected and stay in balance, so that means no fooling around. Also, if you remember, there were some Naruto avatars that's were black. It means that they were locked, and can't be used right now. The only way to unlock them are by completing requirements for some, or some will be unlocked at the most random times, so be ready. Also, as you probably guessed when you turned into 'Uchiha Naruto', you had his memories and your personality was different. The reason for that is that when you become one of them for the first time, their personality will take over you. After that, you can use them as you. However, you can only stay in that form for 20 minutes, after that you need to wait 30 minutes to use it again or another one. Also, taking a form will use up 80% of your chakra, so be careful. You can lengthen the time and shorten the chakra usage by practicing and mastering each avatar. Now, there are some avatars that are wild and may try to take over your will, so be extra careful when using them. Finally, when you have each avatar to its fullest, that is when you will be able to turn into your **_**final true**_** form, ****GOD NARUTO****. Now, to take a form is easy, just think of the name and you will turn into him. There's also another surprise, but I won't tell you."** She finished with a grin. Naruto pouted at the last thing, but was still exited nonetheless.

Then a thought came to him. "Kami-chan?" when he got her attention, he continued "will I always have to change forms to use attacks from other avatar?"

Kami closed her eyes in thought, then looked at him. **"No, you can use the other's abilities. However, they won't be as strong as the original users. You will need to train in order to use them. For example, with you now unlocking you Uchiha-form, you will have the Sharingan but it will only be in one tomoe. The more you train at it, the stronger it becomes."**

Naruto nodded, there was no way he would accept taking the easy road. His pride wouldn't let him!

He then surprised Kami by giving her a hug. "Thank you so much Kami-chan!" he said, not seeing the blush on Kami's face, or teary eyes from hearing him call her that.

"**It's alright Naruto-kun. Now then, I think it's time for you to wake up now. That family you're protecting is very worry, not to mention the Haku girl."** Naruto look at her and nodded. He could feel himself waking up, but before he completely left he heard one last thing that made him gain a full body blush.

"**Also, be sure to gain more women! I know there are many who will love you for all eternity!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Tazuna's House*<strong>

Laying on a futon, Naruto groaned as he felt the blasted sun pierce his eyelid with its glare. _'One day, you bastard. One day!' _He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in his room at Tazuna's house. His whole body felt stiff, _how long was he out?_ He tried to get up, but felt something heavy on his chest. He lifted up his head as best he could to see what it was.

He saw that it was Haku, her head resting on top of him as she laid next to him. _'Haku? Well, at least she's safe.'_ He knew he had to get up, so carefully moving his stiff right arm from under her. He slowly shook her "Haku-chan, wake up."

With a groan, her eyes fluttered open. She eyes were dazed as she looked around, until they landed on Naruto. She blinked once. Twice. Then her brain finally connected at who she was looking at…

"Naruto-sama! You're awake!" she cried as she shot at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, not hearing his groan of pain.

"Easy!" said the pain stricken blonde. He didn't know if he should fell embarrassed from having her so close to him, or hurt from pain. He must have been out for a while for his body to feel this way. He then felt something wet hit his shoulder. He then realized that Haku was crying. "Haku-chan?"

"I-I was so worried. Y-You promised t-that you wouldn't le-leave me alone! You've b-been out for 5 days!" cried the tear-stricken ice user.

His eyes widened _'FIVE DAYS?!'_

Suddenly the door opened, and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, entered. She was a beautiful woman, even when having a child. She had long dark blue hair that reached her mid-back, and tanned skin. She had blankets in her hand and was about to say something, but stopped short when she saw Naruto up and awake. Her eyes wide in surprised. Naruto grinned at her "Hey, Tsuna-" he was cut off as with a shout of 'Naruto-kun!' the beautiful mother shot from across the room with speed that would impress jonins, and pulled the surprised Naruto into a tight hug. His shout of surprise and pain being blocked off.

Naruto blinked and blushed as he found himself in a two-way hug, his head stuck in-between Haku's C-cup breasts and Tsunami's D-Cup. After a few seconds, the two women got off him. Tsunami was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad you're awake! We were all so worried!" she said, sadness and concern in her eyes.

Naruto gave them a soft smile "Sorry for worrying everyone. Guess I used too much energy. How is everyone?" he asked, wanting to know what happed while he was out. Haku spoke.

"After the battle, the people of the town brought us here. Your team woke up the day after and that pink hair girl and your sensei tried to kill me. Your other teammate stopped them, thankfully. When they asked what happened, Tazuna-san said that a stranger appeared and knocked them out. Your sensei said something about him being an 'Uchiha' and how they needed to find him. I'm guessing that 'stranger' was you?" Naruto nodded. "How could that be? You don't look like an Uchiha, and you couldn't be wearing a henge or else it would have been disrupted when I hit you with my needles?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, not sure what he could say. He couldn't just tell them that he turned himself into a different him from another dimension. Hell! Even he was having trouble wrapping his head around it. "It's…complicated. I don't know how to explain it myself. Let's just say that it was an ability that I just found out. You didn't tell them it was me right?" Haku shook her head, causing him to sigh in relief. "Let's keep it like that. I don't feel like playing twenty-questions with them. What else happened?"

Tsunami took over "Well, my dad continued to work on the bridge with everyone in town helping out. He's almost finished, saying it should be done in 3 days." She had a smile on her face, but he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. He frowned in confusion '_I wonder what's wrong with her.'_ "Also, your sensei had tried a few times to get in here. Luckily Haku-san and Sasuke-san stopped him, sometimes I see him glaring up here." Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'So the one-eyed Cyclops tries to take _

Before he could say anything, his stomach growled, making him blush in embarrassment while the women giggled at him. They stood up and let Naruto get up. Their faces turned crimson as the bed sheet fell of him. Naruto looked as them with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He looked at the mirror that was next to his futon and froze. Wide eyes looked at the reflection starring back at him.

He grew from being 4'5" into 5'10". His spiky blonde hair was less spiky and a bit down-smooth with a white highlighted bang covering his right eye. It also grew a bit to where it reached a bit pass his shoulder blades (Ichigo's hair style after his training in Dangai; Bleach). His eyes were a bit darker and looked a bit purplish. His whisker marks were also bolder and he had fangs popping a bit out of his upper lip. He looked at his body and saw that he was a bit muscular, like a runner. A 4-pack set of abs that would make women do anything to touch. The strangest part, however, was the purple crescent moon on his forehead since he didn't have his headband on, and the strange symbols that were on his arms and back. They don't look like anything he has ever seen, they didn't even look like the seals he saw in a **Fūinjutsu (**Sealing Techniques**)** book he stole from the library when he was a kid.

'_What happened to me? Is this an effect of waking up my powers? More importantly, what are these symbols?'_ he thought.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked at Haku and Tsunami who were waiting at the door. Both were looking at him with concern, faint blushes still on their faces from starring at his, in their eyes, sexy body. It didn't help that he was just in his boxers. He gave them a smile, increasing their blushes. "I'm alright. Just let me get dressed." He walked over to his backpack leaning against the wall and took out a storage scroll. He unsealed a set of clothes and put them on. There was just one problem.

They didn't fit.

The whiskered-genin sighed. He them looked at the beautiful housewife, and grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Say, Tsunami-san, you would happened to have some extra clothes I could borrow. Could you?"

Tsunami giggled and smiled kindly at him. "Of course Naruto-kun. You can borrowed some of tou-san's clothes from when he was younger. He was planning to give them to Inari, but I bet he won't mind if you use them." She left the room and came back a few minutes later with the clothes. Naruto tried them one and saw that, while they tightened a little against his newly developed muscles, they fit great.

He grinned widely at Tsunami, making her heart beat fast, and making Haku jealous. "Thanks Tsunami-chan! Come on, let's go get something to eat."

When they got downstairs they saw the other members of team 7 and Tazuna and his grandson Inari sitting on the table. They turned to them, seeing Naruto was up. Before Inari could express his happiness at seeing his 'onii-san' up, a certain pink howler-monkey decided to open her blow horn, I mean mouth.

"NARUTO-BAKA! About time you woke up! We had to do your job! Thanks to you, Sasuke-kun didn't get enough time to practice his sharingan!" screamed the pink harpy, almost breaking everyone's ear drums. Naruto glared at her, god how he hated her! He wished he never pretended to like her, but it was the only way to make sure his mask was underestimated.

However, now that he was sure he could protect himself, he could drop a bit of his mask.

"Haruno," he said with vemon, shocking his team "I just woke up. So do you mind shutting your fucking trap?!"

The mouths of team 7 were so open, he was sure a whole watermelon could fit in them.

Naruto? _Naruto Uzumaki_? The same Naruto that for years proclaimed his love for the pink hair girl, just cursed her out?!

He then walked over and sat next to Inari, rubbing his hair playfully causing him to give a childish giggle.

Tsunami came and put down a plate of food in front of him. "Thank you, Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami blushed at the '-chan' "Y-You're welcome, Naruto-ku-san!" she didn't know why she was feel like this.

Haku sat down next to Naruto, ignoring the glare from Sakura; blaming her for hurting 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"Good to see you're up dobe. I was starting to think the fight was too much for you." Sasuke said, sitting next to Tazuna.

Naruto shot him a grin "You wish teme. It's take more than some needles to bring me down."

Unknown to everyone, behind his book, Kakashi was glaring at Naruto. '_Damn it! My chance to kill the demon brat is gone. Maybe I can still kill him on the way to Konoha. I'm sure I can convince Sasuke and Sakura to keep quiet. Not to mention that Uchiha, I should keep quiet about this from Sasuke until I can talk to the Hokage.' _He was broken from his thoughts as Sakura's mouth just could stay shut.

"What is this hussy doing here, anyway?!" the bitch said pointing to Haku, who just kept quietly eating.

Naruto shot her glare. "This is Haku Momochi, she is going to come with us to Konoha." He then went back to eating, ignoring the pink banshee's voice _'Actually, I think it is an insult to Banshees to name her one of them.'_

Kakashi looked at Haku up and down. He hid a perverted giggle; she would make a nice wife for Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at his _sensei_. His eyes narrowed, unconsciously activation his one-tomoe sharingan. Not that anyone saw it. _'If that bastard thinks I will let him put his hands on Haku-chan, he has another thing coming.'_

Clearing his throat, Kakashi grabbed the attention of everyone at the table. "Well, it seems that the bridge is almost done. So get ready to leave, we set off as soon as it is finished."

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Later~ Finished Bridge<strong>

After three long days, the bridgewas finally finished and Team 7 along with Haku was standing at the end of it on land leading to Hi no Kuni. In front of them stood the people of Wave, with many of the female populace crying over Naruto's leaving. Over the few days, Naruto was treated as a hero for helping finish the bridge with his **Kage Bunshins **and bringing hope to its people. He became famous with the women with his good looks and kind and lovable attitude.

Naruto stood in front of them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly over all the attention he was getting, with Haku standing next to him giving him a smile.

Behind him, stood his 'team'; Kakashi with his face in his porn, ignoring Naruto and only planning on how to kill him and giving Sasuke more power. He was originally going to kill the 'demon' on the way to Konoha, but that was gone due to the protective nature Haku had toward Naruto. _'Obviously the demon is controlling her.'_ It would be hard to kill the demon and make it look like an accident with the 'ice slave' keeping a close watch on the one-eyed jonin. The only plus side to this mission that the man saw was Sasuke unlocking his Sharingan. He will now be able to train him to kill the Kyuubi and gain power to 'avenge' the Uchiha clan. The other was the new addition to Konoha. Haku seemed to be strong, being trained by the Demon of the Mist. _'I can also make sure she become one of Sasuke's wife in order to bring back the Mighty Uchiha Clan.'_

Sakura was in her own little world. She was day-dreaming about Sasuke suddenly declaring his love for her. Then having his way with her for 3 days straight and having 12 pink and black haired children running around, her becoming the most popular girl in the Elemental Nations with Sasuke as its ruler.

**(Konoha's Nightmare was taken to the hospital for 3 days for laughing too hard and almost having multiple heart attacks)**

Sasuke was quiet on the side, deep in thought. Though he was occasionally take a glance at Naruto and Haku and frown.

Inari had tears flowing down his face. "Y-You'll co-come visit, right?"

Naruto grinned at him and placed his hand on top of the kid's head. "Of course. I promise to come back, and I never break a promise. You just make sure to protect your home until I return. Ok?"

Inari rubbed his nose and nodded at his 'onii-san'. Behind them, Tsunami was trying to control her own tears. Over the time the shinobi team was staying at her house, she felt an attraction toward the young blonde. The feeling only grew when he saved her and her son from the bandits that tried to kidnap her and have their way with her before they took her to Gatou. Seeing him go broke her heart, she didn't know when she would be able to see the object of her affection again.

Next to her, Tazuna glanced at his daughter. For the past few days, she saw the way she would act toward the mysterious boy who became a puzzle ever since the battle on the bridge. He saw how she would smile when she talked to him, and the blush she grows when he grins at her. He knew what was happening, and how his daughter has become infatuated with the boy. He knew his daughter would be hurt broken if she never got to see him again. He began to conduct a plan to maybe move to Konoha with his family.

"Well," Kakashi called "we should get going. We should be able to make to Konoha by tomorrow morning."

Naruto and Haku turned around and began to follow the other three down to road. Naruto waved his hand without turning around, saying goodbye to the people of Wave as he said their farewells.

One villager turned toward Tazuna. "What do we call the bridge?"

Tazuna hummed in thought "I was thinking of calling it the 'Super Awesome Mega Ulta Tazuna Bridge!'" he declared with a wide grin.

Everyone sweat dropped at the 'cool' name from their leader. Tsunami hit her father on the head, her face red from embarrassment. Inari just looked the way Naruto and his team went.

"How about 'The Naruto Bridge'?" He suggested. The people looked at the boy, and smiled.

Tazuna looked at the sky, "That is a fantastic name. Named after the hero who brought hope and life to our home. I declare this, **The Great Naruto Bridge!**"

The people of Wave cheered. They will always remember the young shinobi that has done more for them than he will ever realize.

* * *

><p><strong>K.N: AND DONE! After a long time of absence, I have done a chapter for a story.<strong>

**Naruto: About time.**

**K.N: Quiet You! I have a life too you know!**

**Naruto: No you don't! I saw you just reading stories from other authors!**

**K.N: Not my fault their stories are good. Anyway, theres the second official from my new story ****We are Naruto, We are all One!**** Like I said, it was my longest chapter I have make up to date! YEAH!**

**Naruto: I hate it.**

**K.N: What?! Why?!**

**Naruto: There not too much fighting and you only showed one avatar, and it was an UCHIHA!**

**K.N: Its only the start of the story, give it time. Also, what did you people think of the opening? Give me your deats.**

**Naruto: I thought it was awesome! It make me look so cool!**

**K.N: Well that's one opinion. Also, I have decided to focus on this story for the time being, and will try to make each chapter 10K or more of words. And each chapter will have a profile of the avatar that was used life.**

**Naruto: Boooooring!**

**K.N (eye twitching and pulls out a shot gun): That's it!**

**Naruto screams and runs away as K.N fires after him.**

**K.N: One more thing, I will start writing Chapter 3 after I post this story, so expect it either later today or tomorrow. This time I will keep my promise since I have nothing to do and its summer. See ya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Naruto Uchiha<strong>

**Alias: Black Demon, Heir of Madara, Second Madara, Uchiha Heir, Black Fox**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Black (w/ blonde highlights when Naruto first used Soruirege)**

**Eyes: Dark Blue**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Classification: Clain Heir (after death of Sasuke Uchiha), Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Rank: S-Class maybe more**

**Shinobi Rank: Jonin**

**Skills:  
><strong>**Ninjutsu: High-Kage**

**Taijustsu: High-Jonin**

**Genjutsu: Low-Kage**

**Kenjutsu: High-Jonin**

**Family:  
>Toushiro Uchiha (Father, Deceased)<strong>

**Hinari Uchiha (Mother, Desceased)**

**Madara Uchiha (Great-Grandfather, Desceased)**

**Bloodline: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Blaze Release**

**Summary: Naruto was used by Minato Namikaze to become the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and lived a good life with his loving parents. However, he later became one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Massacre, the others being Sasuke Uchiha and his sister Hitomi Uchiha, due to being hidden away by his parents. Sasuke was obsessed with seeking revenge, while Hitomi and Naruto only wanted to find out answers on why Itachi did what he did. Seeing the bodies of his dead parents allowed Naruto to activate his Sharingan. At the academy, Naruto made friends with the clan heirs and was rookie of the year. He and Hitomi became best friends, helping each other with their loneliness, even living together. They graduated with high scores and were put in the same team with an Inuzuka member, Tsuki Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki as jonin instructor. He went on many C-rank mission and few B and A-rank missions. During the Chunin exams, he went head-to-head with Orochimaru of the Sannin and was able to massively injure him. He faced Sabaku no Gaara and the Ichibi no Shukaku and defeat them. After being promoted to Jonin, he went to an abandoned Uchiha Hideout and learned of him being the great-grandson of Madara Uchiha himself. He later found the truth about the Kyuubi attackand Uchiha Massacre and wanted revenge on not only the man who only used Madara's name, but on Konoha. He convinced Hitomi to join him, and accepted the help from Kyuubi who also wanted revenge. They then killed Sasuke who tried to kill them and take their eyes, and implanted his eyes into themselves, giving them the EMS. They then left Konoha, being trained by the Kyuubi, and Madara Uchiha, who Naruto resurrected. 5 years later, Naruto, Hitomi, and Mikoto Uchiha, who was found out to be held captive by Danzo, killed the Akatsuki and were able to get alliances with Kiri and Kumo. They led an army toward Konoha, and after a long battle, were able to destroy it. Naruto then led a peaceful life with his wifes, Hitomi, Mikoto, Kushina Uzumaki who was kept in the Konoha hospital in a coma, Fu the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, Yugito Nii jinchuuriki of the Nibi, and Samui of Kumo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I forgot to mention that the summaries of the avatars are also challenges. If you want to take it, PM me.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. New Year Updating Schedule!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
